23 Kwietnia 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 07:30 Telezakupy 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Mapeciątka; odc.39 Mapetowa gąska; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:55 Jedyneczka 09:25 Mapeciątka; Wodne dzieci; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 10:00 Muppety świętują swoje 30 urodziny; film prod. USA 10:55 Telezakupy 11:10 Niedźwiedzie i zagadka hibernacji cz.2; film dok.prod.USA 11:40 Saga Rodu Ganzegal; odc.37 Akademia z innej bajki; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W drodze do Unii 12:45 Klan; odc.585; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:15 Szansa na życie 13:25 Narodziny; odc.16/24Żmija zygzakowata; serial dok.prod.francuskiej 13:30 Telezakupy 13:50 U siebie; Heimat polski 14:15 Układ scalony 14:35 Wielki mały biznes; Wielki mały biznes 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Po-Lan-Yah - Tu mieszka Bóg; odc.1 Z zachodu na wschód; film dok.prod.izraelskiej 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1610; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Klan; odc.586; telenowela TVP 18:00 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Xymena Zaniewska 18:05 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni 19:00 Wieczorynka; Miś z błękitnego domu; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach; odc.8 Taniec z diabłem; serial prod.USA 21:00 Czas na dokument; Niewidomy zdobywca gór; film dok.prod.niemieckiej 21:35 Forum; program publicystyczny25 011 opcja 1,0-700 25 012 opcja 2 22:20 Wrzuć Jedynkę 22:25 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej; powt. 22:35 Monitor Wiadomości 22:55 Sportowy flesz 23:05 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:40 Chwała! Chwała! -cz.I; Glory!Glory!; 1990 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Lindsay Anderson; wyk: Barry Morse,Richard Thomas 01:05 Wybrane obrazy 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:25 Psi świat; odc. 26 Chico się żeni; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Co ludzie powiedzą; odc.16/40; serial kom.prod.angielskiej 09:05 Fatalny rewolwer; odc 36 Kobieciarz; serial prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/ 09:50 Święta wojna; serial TVP 10:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Parmeński smak 10:50 Wielka odmiana; odc.13 Seks,śmierć i mosty; serial prod. australijskiej 11:45 Wycieczki przyrodnicze; Golago - nocny skoczek; serial dok. prod. angielskiej 12:15 Znaki czasu 12:35 Krajobraz Polski; odc.4 -Dziedzictwo ognia i krzemienia 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Tajemnica Enigmy; odc.1/8 Marsz w historię; 1980 serial TVP 13:55 Przygody Chucka Finn'a; odc.22 Zegnaj Ffipps; serial prod.australijskiej 14:25 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:55 Providence; odc.16; serial prod. USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 Złotopolscy; odc.413 -Poseł nie gryzie; telenowela TVP; powt. 17:00 Słoneczny patrol; odc.6; serial prod.USA 17:40 Międzynarodowy Dzień Książki 17:50 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Międzynarodowy Dzień Książki 19:00 Fryderyk 2001; cz.1 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:30 Fryderyk 2001; cz.2 23:55 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Diva; Diva; 1982 film fab.prod.francuskiej 01:50 Dziewczyny na sprzedaż; film dok. prod. angielskiej 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 6:30 Kurier 6:35 Echa dnia 7:00 Bajarz (7/13) 7:30 Kurier 7:35 Kłopoty z Zosia (14/26) 8:00 Zbliżenia 8:15 Rozmowa dnia 8:30 Kurier 8:45 Gość dnia 9:00 Zdumiewający siwat zwierząt (3/13) 9:30 Kurier 9:35 Mike Hammer - prywatny detektyw (8/26) 10:20 Region kultury 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gośc dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 To jest temat 12:00 Telenowyny 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Życie i śmierć - etyka w medycynie XXI wieku (4 -ostani ) "Eutanazja" 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Agrobiznes 14:00 Teleplotki 14:30 Kurier 14:45 To jest temat 15:00 W poszukiwaniu francuskich przysmaków (25/26) 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Zbilżenia 15:45 Popołudnie z Trójką 16:00 Magazyn toruński 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Telenowyny 17:15 To jest temat 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Popołudnie z Trójką 18:00 Zbliżenia 18:20 Regiony kultury 18:30 Popołudnie z Trójką 19:00 Magazyn grudziącki 19:30 Mówmy szczerze 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Eurotel 20:55 Echa dnia 21:15 Rozmowa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:50 Obrazy dyktatury 22:00 Cało i dusza (3/6) 23:30 Kurier 0:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Incredible Hulk (20) - serial animowany 07.25 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (119) - serial komediowy, USA 07.50 Słoneczny patrol (109) - serial 08.40 Miłość czy kochanie (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Serca na rozdrożu (17) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.25 Samo życie (37) - serial obycz. 11.00 Amor latino (68) - telenowela 11.50 Z głową w chmurach (52) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.45 Życie jak poker (16) - telenowela, Poiska 13.15 Macie, co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Trędowata (8) - telenowela 14.45 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Zamek czarodziejów - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.45 Informacje 16.15 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj Ty - program muzyczny dla dzieci 16.30 Strażnik Teksasu (128) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.20 Bar - reality show 17.50 W imieniu prawa - prawdziwe sprawy, autentyczne wyroki - dok. 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 AMOR LATINO (69) - telenowela 20.00 Bar - reality show 20.45 SAMO ŻYCIE (38) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.15 ZŁOTE DZIECKO - film przyg., USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.05 Informacje 23.20 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 23.30 Sport 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Puls biznesu 23.50 Bar - Night Club - reality show 00.20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 01.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Kropka nad i - program public. 05.50 Wiosenna namiętność (75/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (63/169) - telenowela 07.50 Laboratorium Dextera (10/39) - serial animowany 08.15 Zorro (11/26) - serial anim. 08.40 Młody Robin Hood (12/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Niezwykle podróże Sindbada (10/26) - serial animowany 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Big Brother: Bitwa - reality show 12.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.00 Galaktyka - teleturniej 13.30 Zorro (11/26) - serial anim. 13.55 Młody Robin Hood - serial anim. 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obycz. 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i Pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (64/169) - telenowela 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (76/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program public. 19.45 Sport i pogoda 20.00 Big Brother: Bitwa - reality show 20.45 ŁOWY NA MORDERCĘ - film sensacyjny, USA 22.35 GRANICE - serial dokumentalny 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.20 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.05 Nikki (14/22) - serial kom. USA 00.35 Tenbit.pl: Militaria - magazyn 01.35 Maraton uśmiechu 02.00 Nic straconego - pr. powtórkowe TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów (10) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Fiorella (6) - serial obyczajowy 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Cień anioła (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (43) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Kolorowy dom 3 (10) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady (12) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Egzamin z życia 2 (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.15 TV4 Kropka pl - magazyn internetowy 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Alicja w krainie czarów (11) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (44) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (7) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Dharma i Greg (19) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Policjanci z Miami (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 20.00 WESOŁY BABINIEC (12) - serial komediowy, USA 20.30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 21.30 Dziennik 21.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 22.40 Viper (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.40 KTO CIĘ TAK URZĄDZIŁ? - melodramat, USA 01.35 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.55 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Świat na dzień dobry 9.40 Maria Emilia - telenowela 10.30 Tele Gra 11.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela - telenowela 14.40 Kangoo - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.05 SOS Croco - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.55 Dragon Ball - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.20 Belfer z klasą - serial komediowy 16.45 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy 17.15 Medicopter - serial sensacyjny 18.10 Gorączka w mieście 19.05 Melrose Place 20.00 Pamiętniki Heidi - film obyczajowy 21.45 Klaun 22.40 Przepis dla mordercy - film sensacyjny 0.20 Big Brother Bitwa 1.20 Rażące zaniedbanie - film obyczajowy 3.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Klan; odc. 572; telenowela TVP 08:50 Studnia - magazyn folkowy; reportaż Jana Słowińskiego (STEREO) 09:05 Studnia - magazyn folkowy; koncert zespołu Muzykanci (STEREO) 09:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Opolski smak; powt. 10:00 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Waldemar Marszałek; powt. 10:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 10:35 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Jak Rumcajs kichnięciem zabił generała; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:40 Nie tylko dinozaury; program dla dzieci 11:00 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 10 - Czarny książę; 1996 serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz 11:30 Klan; odc. 572; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Sportowy tydzień; program pod redakcją Krzysztofa Miklasa; powt. 13:15 Plebania; odc. 33; serial TVP (STEREO) 13:40 Szansa na sukces; Koncert laureatów 2000 cz. 3; powt. 14:30 Dobra Nadzieja w Górnym Raju; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego 14:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Polacy potrafią - teraz i w przyszłości; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Extra Formacja Górali Beskidzkich; reportaż 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Raj; magazyn katolicki 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:35 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Jak Rumcajs kichnięciem zabił generała; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 17:40 Nie tylko dinozaury; program dla dzieci; powt. 18:00 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 10 - Czarny książę; 1996 serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 572; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. 59 - Reksio magik; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Marszałek Piłsudski; odc. 6/8; 2001 serial prod. polskiej (STEREO); reż: Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski 21:00 Plebania; odc. 33; serial TVP (STEREO); powt. 21:30 Złote przeboje; cz. 1; koncert (STEREO); wyk: Maryla Rodowicz, "Skaldowie", Łucja Prus, Wojciech Młynarski, "Trubadurzy" z Krzysztofem Krawczykiem, Halina Frąckowiak 22:25 997-magazyn kryminalny 23:00 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:05 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; (STEREO) 00:30 Dobra Nadzieja w Górnym Raju; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego; powt. 00:45 Tylko Kaśka; odc. 7/ost. - Masz czas do jutra; 1980 serial dla młodych widzów; reż: Włodzimierz Haupe 01:15 Reksio; odc. 59 - Reksio magik; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 572; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Plebania; odc. 33; serial TVP (STEREO); powt. 02:50 Dwie noce z "Piwnicą pod Baranami" czyli spełnione marzenia Piotra Skrzyneckiego; reportaż 03:15 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Zapalniczka; 1970 film fab. prod. polskiej (52'); reż: Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Zygmunt Kęstowicz 04:05 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Waldemar Marszałek; powt. 04:30 Marszałek Piłsudski; odc. 6/8; 2001 serial prod. polskiej (STEREO); reż: Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski; powt. 05:25 997-magazyn kryminalny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07.35 Telesklep 08.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 09.20 Baśnie braci Grimm: Kot w butach - serial anim. 09.45 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial przyg. 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial obycz. 12.00 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial sens. 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial obycz. 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm: Kot w butach - serial anim. 16.35 Był sobie człowiek - serial 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial przyg. 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial obycz. 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial obycz. 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - pr. public. 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Awantura o dziecko - komedia, USA 22.10 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7: Matury 23.10 Wydarzenia 23.20 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - pr. public. 23.35 Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.05 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Matka królów - dramat pol. (1987) 10.00 Sukces za wszelką cenę - film obycz. USA (2000) 11.30 Deser 11.40 Mission Impossible 2 - film akcji USA (2000) 13.40 Przerażenie - dramat sens. USA (2000) 15.10 Ken i Rose - film dok. 16.00 Aktual'ności muzyczne - magazyn 16.30 Zabaweczki - film fantasy USA (1992) 18.30 Deser 18.40 Pojedynek na szosie - thriller USA (2000) 19.55 Deser 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Bóle porodowe - komedia romant. USA (2000) 22.30 Traffic - dramat sens. USA (2000) 0.55 Podróże - film psych. franc.-pol. (1999) 2.50 Szepty w mroku - thriller USA (1992) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Światła sceny - dramat USA 8.25 Lepsza gwiazda - komedia franc. 10.10 Bodzio w Krainie Mruków - komedia USA 11.25 Na planie - magazyn 11.55 Powrót do domu - film famil. USA 13.30 Jock - film obycz. ang. 15.15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 15.45 Tata kowboj - dramat USA 17.15 Mroczny sekret - film romant. franc. 19.00 Światła sceny - dramat USA 21.00 HBO Na Stojaka! 21.35 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komedia pol. 23.10 Utalentowany pan Ripley - thriller USA 1.25 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial 2.25 Managua - dramat USA 4.20 Jock - film obycz. ang. Le Cinema 14.00 Złoty pierścionek, bukiet czerwonych róż (Koleczko Zootoje, Bukiet Iz Alik Roz) melodramat, Rosja, 1994, 100 min. 16.00 Wystąpek i cnota (Le Vice Et La Vertu) dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1963, 105 min. 18.00 Wielki napad na pociąg (The Great Train Robbery) dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania, 1979, 111 min. 20.00 Dokument. Pokolenie XX i jeden odc. 2, film dokumentalny, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Kika (Kika) komedio-dramat, Hiszpania/Francja, 1993, 112 min. 22.30 Mężczyźni z drugiej ręki (Manner Aus Zweiter Hand) dramat, Niemcy, 1999, 83 min. 00.00 Tajemna podróż (Le Voyage En Douce) film obyczajowy, Francja, 1980 100 min. Discovery Channel 9.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9.25 Łodzie marzeń 9.55 Zielona wioska 10.20 Przygody Marka O'Shea 10.50 Narodziny samochodu 11.15 Samotna planeta 12.10 W ukryciu 13.05 Niesamowite maszyny: niesamowici skoczkowie 14.00 Skrajności: śmiałkowie 15.00 Pancernik 17.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Buena Vista Flshing Club 18.00 Wyprawy w czasie 19.00 Ogród ośmiornic 20.00 Przygody Marka O'Shea 20.30 Narodziny samochodu 21.00 Siła burzy: osunięcia ziemi 22.00 Obraz ludzkiego ciała: BOD - śmiertelna obsesja 23.00 Wszystko co chcielibyśmy wiedzieć o seksie 0.00 Alarm w Zatoce Perskiej 1.00 Wyprawy w czasie 2.00 Ludzie Hitlera 3.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa świata 9.30 Magazyn Watts 10.00 Piłka nożna 13.30 Podnoszenie ciężarów 15.00 Gimnastyka sportowa: Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet 16.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów 17.30 Rajdowe mistrzostwa świata 18.30 Formuła 1 19.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów 21.00 Boks: Gala bokserska na żywo 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Formuła GT 23.45 Podnoszenie ciężarów 1.15 Wiadomości 1.30 Zakończenie programu Nederland 1 06.45 Nederland in beweging 07.00 Journaal 07.05 Ontbijt tv 08.30 Journaal 08.37 NL Net 09.00 Journaal 09.08 Nederland in beweging 09.25 Get the picture 09.48 Alle dieren tellen mee 10.13 Tussen kunst & kitsch 11.02 Zo is het leven: Zorgcentrum Bernardus 11.27 NCRV-Dokument: De euro is van ons allemaal 12.10 Opsporing verzocht 12.58 Uitzending Politieke Partijen: D66 13.00 Weg van de snelweg 13.30 Stand.nl 13.58 Harde noten 14.27 Tekst tv 15.45 10 lastige vragen 16.00 Journaal 16.07 NL Net 16.30 7 Cirkels 17.00 NOS: Journaal 17.10 TELEAC/NOT: Bij ons thuis over opvoeding 17.35 AVRO: Gezondheidsplein 18.02 Alle dleren tellen mee. Magazine 18.30 NCRV: De rijdende rechter 19.00 Man bijt hond. Magazine 19.30 KRO: Get the picture. Kennisquiz 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.30 AVRO: Netwerk 21.05 KRO: Hints. Spelprogramma 21.40 EO: Het elfde uur. Praatprogramma met drie gasten 22.25 IKON: Voor je kiezen Ad Melkert, lijsttrekker van de Partij van de Arbeid. Discussieprogramma 23.05 Het andere gezicht Eerlijke handel - Redelijke mensen. Reportage 23.28 Wilde Ganzen 23.33 KRO: The glass. Engels drama 00.25 AVRO: 10 lastige vragen. Actueel programma 00.42 Nacht tv: Netwerk herhalingen Nederland 2 07.00 Journaal met gebarentolk 08.00 Journaal met gebarentolk 09.00 Journaal met gebarentolk 11.32 Radar 12.00 Journaal 12.08 Lunch-tv 13.00 Journaal 13.05 Sportjournaal 13.12 Lingo 13.38 America’s funniest home video’s 14.00 Het Vragenuurtje 15.10 Lijst 0 15.40 Studentenleven 16.10 The Sausage Factory 16.35 Tanja 17.22 PP: Uitzending Politieke Partijen: SP 17.30 TROS/EO/NOS: 2Vandaag 18.53 TROS: Lingo. Woordspel 19.25 Dlerenhospitaal. Medische docusoap 19.55 Voor alle fans: George Baker Selection. Muziekprogramma 20.25 Halve finale Champions League. Voorbeschouwing 20.40 Champions League. Rechtstreeks verslag van de halve finalewedstrijd 22.40 Champions League. Nabeschouwing 23.05 Studio Sport na elven. Sportmagazine 23.45 Journaal 00.05 TROS/EO: 2Vandaag 00.48 NOS: Journaal en Sportjournaal Nederland 3 07.00 Z@ppelin. Gevarieerd jeugdprogramma 09.00 Songmachien 09.35 Vaar mee met Columbus 10.00 Tweenies 10.30 Jeunes de France 11.00 Bio-Bits Bovenbouw 11.25 Wat en waar is wiskunde 11.45 Z@ppelin 13.00 Journaal 13.05 Sportjournaal 13.13 Barend & Witteman 13.40 De late avond op 3: Flogiston 14.20 HH Zondag 15.15 Twee voor twaalf 15.53 Uitzending Politieke Partijen: Onafhankelijke Senaatsfractie 16.00 Tweenies 16.20 Expeditie Bereklauw 16.43 Mir@kel 16.55 ZipZoo 17.25 TROS: Kabouter Plop. Afl.: De afwas 17.30 KRO: KRO's Kindertijd 18.00 Sesamstraat 18.15 Villa Achterwerk 18.30 Het Klokhuis 18.50 Jeugdjournaal 19.00 NPS: Bradaz. Nederlandse comedyserie. Afl.: Ebony and Ivory 19.30 VARA: Barend & Witteman. Praatprogramma 20.00 NPS: Urbania een stadstriptiek. Serie portretten 20.30 NPS/VPRO: Andere tijden. Geschiedenismagazine 21.00 RVU: It's magic time. Werken-aan-Werkserie 21.30 VARA: Per seconde wijzer. Quiz 22.00 NOS: Journaal 22.13 Sportjournaal 22.30 NPS/VARA: Nova 22.55 NOS: Den Haag vandaag 23.10 PP: Verklezingen 23.15 VPRO: Royle family 23.45 VPRO's Import: The offspring 00.45 NPS/VPRO: Vrije geluiden 01.43 NPS/VARA: Nova 02.10 NOS: Den Haag vandaag RTL 4 06.45 RTL Nieuws 08.10 The bold and the beautiful 08.30 RTL Nieuws 08.35 As the world turns 09.00 RTL Nieuws 09.10 As the world turns 09.30 Lijn 4 10.00 Goede tijden, slechte tijden 10.30 Lijn 4 11.00 Onderweg naar morgen 11.30 Lijn 4 12.00 Full house 12.30 Puzzeltijd 13.20 Vragenvuur. Kennisquiz 14.15 Jenny Jones. Amerikaanse talkshow 15.05 The Oprah Winfrey show. Amerikaanse talkshow 16.00 RTL Nieuws 16.05 As the world turns. Amerikaanse soapserie 17.00 RTL Nieuws 17.05 Over koken Two fat ladies. Engelse humoristische kookshow 17.35 The bold & the beautiful. Amerikaanse soap 18.00 RTL Nieuws. Nieuwsuitzending 18.30 RTL Boulevard 19.15 Volgens hem, volgens haar. Nederlandse serie 19.30 RTL Nieuws & Weer 20.00 Goede tijden, slechte tijden. Nederlandse soapserie 20.30 Op weg 21.00 Spookhuis. Consumentenprogramma 21.30 In Holland ligt een tuin. Compilatieaflevering 22.30 Barend & Van Dorp. Praatprogramma 23.30 RTL Nieuws 23.50 RTL Boulevard 00.30 Film TV. Overzicht 00.45 Barend & Van Dorp 01.40 RTL Nieuws RTL 5 06.00 RTL Z Extra. Magazine 09.00 RTL Z Nieuws 12.00 RTL Z De lunchtafel. Magazine 14.00 RTL Z Nieuws 17.30 RTL Z Nabeurs 18.00 De gouden koets 18.30 RTL Nieuws. Nieuwsbulletin 19.00 5 in het land. Nieuwsbulletin 19.25 Wordt u al geholpen?. Engelse comedyserie 20.00 112 Weekend. Realityprogramma 20.30 The devil game. Australische thriller uit 1997 van Michael Carson 22.00 RTL Z Nieuws 22.25 in het land 22.50 In dienst van Hare Majesteit 23.20 Erotiek op 5: Passion cove. Amerikaanse erotische serie 23.50 Film tv. Overzicht 00.00 RTL Z Extra. Magazine 00.20 IT’s business. Discussieprogramma 00.50 RTL Z Extra. Magazine 02.30 Nachtprogramma Yorin 07.00 Foofur. Tekenfilm 07.25 Snorkels. Tekenfilm 07.50 The Harveytoon show 08.35 Homeshopping 10.45 Film tv. Overzicht 10.55 Homeshopping 12.05 Film tv. Overzicht 12.20 Foofur. Tekenfilm 12.40 Fennec. Tekenfilm 13.05 Sheherazade. Exotische tekenfilmserie 13.30 Mona the vampire. Tekenfilmserie 13.45 The Harveytoon show 14.35 Yor callin’. Gevarieerd interactief spelprogramma 15.30 Film tv. Overzicht 15.45 The powerpuff girls. Tekenfilmserie 16.05 Dragonball Z. Tekenfilmserie 16.45 Student bodies. Amerikaanse comedyserie 17.10 V.I.P. Amerikaanse serie 17.55 Change of heart. Amerikaanse confronterende relatieshow 18.20 Chat choice. Internetdatingprogramma 18.55 Samsam. Nederlandse comedyserie 19.30 Onderweg naar morgen. Soapserie 20.00 Mad about you. Amerikaanse romantische comedy 20.30 Friends. Amerikaanse comedyserie 21.05 The Bar. Real lifesoap 22.10 Bound. Amerikaanse thriller uit 1996 van Andy en Larry Wachowski 00.10 Wannahaves 00.40 The Bar 01.40 Film tv. Overzicht 01.50 Nachtprogrammering SBS 6 07.05 All in the family. Amerikaanse comedyserie 07.25 Hart van Nederland 07.50 Taxi. Amerikaanse comedyserie 08.20 Deelt-’le ’t of deelt-’ie ’t niet? 08.50 Chef! 09.25 Big Diet 10.25 Melrose place 11.15 The young & the restless. Amerikaanse soapserie 12.00 Homeshopping Europe. Teleshopping programma 14.00 Just kidding 14.10 The Simpsons. Tekenfilm 14.40 Waltz across Texas. Amerikaanse speelfilm 16.30 Ricki Lake. Amerikaanse populaire talkshow 17.20 Diagnosis murder 18.10 JAG 19.00 Het Nieuws. Nieuwsprogramma 19.25 Deelt-’ie ’t of deelt- ’ie ’t niet?. Spelshow 19.55 Chef!. Engelse comedyserie 20.30 Beverly Hills Cop. Amerikaanse actiefilm 22.30 Hart van Nederland 22.55 Moorddadigl 23.50 Jerry Springer. Amerikaanse talkshow 00.45 Nachtprogrammering. Aansl.: Homeshopping. Aansl.: Het Nieuws en Hart van Nederland Net 5 15.00 Homeshopping Europe. Thuiswinkelprogramma 16.00 DiResta 16.30 Disney feest. Amerikaanse animatieserie 17.00 Family law. Amerikaanse dramaserie 17.50 Two guys and a girl. Amerikaanse comedyserie 18.15 Grace under fire. Amerikaanse comedyserie 18.40 Buffy the vampire slayer 19.30 Dharma & Greg. Amerikaanse comedyserie 20.00 Little miracles. Aangrijpende documentaireserie 20.30 Ally McBeal. Amerikaanse humoristische serie 21.20 Sex and the city. Amerikaanse humoristische serie 21.55 I love. Nederlands serie 23.00 Spin City. Amerikaanse comedyserie 23.25 Dharma & Greg 23.50 Grace under fire 00.20 Nachtprogrammering. Aansl.: Homeshopping. Aansl.: Het Nieuws V8 06.30 Fox kids. Gevarieerde kinderprogramma’s 08.55 Franklin 09.10 Hello Kitty 09.20 Bamboe beren 09.45 Honeybee Hutch 10.05 Why why family 10.25 Bob de Bouwer 10.35 Franklin 10.50 Jim Button 11.10 Princess Sissi 11.35 Peter Pan & the pirates 11.55 Eek! The cat 12.10 Walter Melon through history 12.35 Pokemon 12.55 Heathcliff 13.20 Life with Louie 13.45 Inspector Gadget 14.05 Dungeons & dragons 14.25 The tick 14.45 The Avengers 15.10 Dinozaurs 15.35 Bikermice from Mars 15.55 Iznogoud 16.20 Braceface 16.45 Digimon 17.05 Fox Kids Cup - Barcelona 17.35 Lizzie McCuire 18.00 Knight Rider. Amerikaanse actieserie 18.50 Magnum P.I. Amerikaanse actieserie 19.40 The Wayans bros. Amerikaanse comedyserie. Afl.: Two men and a baby 20.05 Explosief. Serie 20.30 Sub down. Luxemburgs-Amerikaanse speelfilm 22.10 Dark angel. Amerikaanse sf-actieserie. Afl.: Gill girl 23.00 The villa 00.00 Nash Bridges. Amerikaanse actieserie 00.50 Nachtprogrammering Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Yorin z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SBS 6 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Net 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki V8 z 2002 roku